This invention relates generally to a contour sheet that is used to cover a mattress employed with a conventional sofa bed or "hideaway bed", in which the mattress is subjected to one or more folds when in the stowed or sofa position.
The use of convertible sofa beds or hideaway beds is well known. In the past, providing mattress or sheet covers which remain on the mattress even when stowed has presented a problem in that often times loose fitting sheets become engaged or tangled during the stowage or removal of the mattress with the rigid frame members causing a sheet or mattress cover to be torn or ripped. The alternative was to remove the sheet each time the mattress was stowed.
The present invention eliminates the engagement of the sheet with the frame members by insuring that the fabric sheet member remains relatively taut relative to the mattress surface, preventing displacement of the sheet throughout.